


Взгляд из тени

by Charaa



Category: Doctor Who, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у вас паранойя, это не значит, что за вами не следят.<br/>Если угроза непонятна, но при этом чудовищно реальна? Куда бежать – бороться с внешним демоном или с внутренним? И что, если это – одно и то же?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляд из тени

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на триллер, детектив и ненаучную фантастику.  
> Знание канона "Доктора" совершенно не требуется, можно смело читать, как оридж.

Хлюпанье воды о стенки канала не могло заглушить пронзительное: «Ты меня слышишь?! Я тебя бросаю! Ты козел, Гарри!»  
Под низким мостом от шагов и голоса металось птицей эхо.  
– Слышишь?! Козе… – В густой тени у стены шевельнулась часть темноты. Частый стук каблуков стал реже. Экспрессия в голосе стремительно сменялась недоумением. – Ээ-э… Эй!  
Тонкий белый силуэт, еле различимый в ночи, помявшись на месте, шагнул назад – и потерял равновесие. Взмах руками, сухой треск электрического разряда.  
Звук рухнувшего тела и негромкий всплеск от упавшего в воду телефона слились воедино.   
  
* * *  
  
Туфли были отвратительно розовые. Лаковые. Каблуком которых можно было пробить голову пони – длины бы хватило.   
Выше не было ничего необычного: бледные ноги – одна неестественно вывернута, – задравшееся платье, мокнущие в луже светлые волосы.   
– Кто убил Розу Тайлер?! Утро доброе, сэр! – Констебль Манселл ранним утром понедельника был, на взгляд инспектора Джо Чандлера, бодр и весел до неприличия.   
– Манселл, ты одновременно посмотрел «Твин Пикс» и «Доктора»? Какое достижение… – вздохнула Райли. На нее утренний энтузиазм Манселла не распространялся.   
Впрочем, на сержанта Майлза тоже.   
– И что ей мешало пройти триста футов дальше и свалиться уже там? Не на нашей территории? Ваш зеленый чай, сэр. И мой кофе.  
– Кто она, выяснили? – поинтересовался Джо, забирая у Майлза бумажный стаканчик с чаем.   
– Да. Элизабет Стаут, двадцать один год, безработная. Вон стоит ее парень, – кивнул Майлз в сторону оцепления. У ограждения мялся невысокий чернокожий крепыш, понуро что-то объясняющий Кенту. Тот записывал. Все как всегда. Рутина. – Это он ее нашел и вызвал полицию.  
Шелест защитного костюма, раздавшийся сзади, не допускал двусмысленных толкований.  
Доктор Ллевеллин.  
– Должна вас огорчить, джентльмены: несчастный случай. Пойдемте, взглянем.  
– Ну почему – «огорчить», – фыркнул Майлз, направляясь за ней. – Первая приятная новость с утра.  
Чандлер промолчал, но про себя согласился с Майлзом. Мерное, почти не слышное плюханье воды в канале нервировало. Он зябко передернул плечами – кто-то словно смотрел в спину – и оглянулся. Под мостом, оцепленным с обеих сторон, было закономерно пусто. Если не считать тела.  
– Обратите внимание, джентльмены, вот на это, – доктор показала на красные пятна на ладони и запястье мертвой девушки.  
– Ожог?  
В первый раз, рассматривая тело, Джо их не заметил.  
– Именно, инспектор, – Ллевеллин улыбнулась ему, словно примерному ученику, без запинки оттарабанившему выученный урок. – А теперь взгляните выше, на опору моста.  
Электрический щит. Такой же старый и с пятнами ржавчины, как все вокруг. Приоткрытый и плохо заметный за мокрыми ветвями кустов. Толстый кабель уходит вверх, на мост.  
– Тут почти всегда стоят баржи. И щит всегда под напряжением, – вставил Майлз.   
– Получается, каблук попал в щель ливневой решетки, она потеряла равновесие. Падая, попала рукой прямо на оголенные провода? – Джо попытался восстановить картину происшествия, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на колышущуюся рядом воду канала.  
Доктор согласно кивнула.  
– Я, конечно, еще раз проверю, но пока все выглядит именно так. Кроме вывихнутой лодыжки, на теле никаких повреждений.  
Официальное заключение пришло через день, вместе с результатами вскрытия. Несчастный случай. Поражение электрическим током.  
  
***  
  
Темный камень заборов, старые дома и заросли кустов по берегам Риджент-канала Чандеру пришлось увидеть вновь всего лишь через три дня. Все разница заключалась в том, что в прошлый раз был почти рассвет, а теперь – закат.   
Истошно орали павлины в парке напротив. Не менее пронзительно кричали дети, носившиеся кругами вокруг кучки зевак, которые столпились у полицейского оцепления. На воде мерно покачивалась вереница барж. Удушливо несло тиной.  
– Баржа «Прелестница Мэри», – кивнул Майлз в сторону последней из посудин, почти невидимой за разросшимися кустами и парой ветхих сараев.  
К его приходу тела, к счастью, уже вытащили.   
– Сара и Марк Фергюссон, – отчиталась Райли. – Ему – тридцать пять, ей – сорок. Были женаты пять лет. Жили здесь, на барже.   
Нехотя бросив взгляд на тела, Джо тут же отвел глаза. Джинсы, клетчатые рубашки, большая лужа подкрашенной кровью воды вокруг. Женское тело внешне казалось почти неповрежденным, зато мужское – с отчетливо деформированной головой и грудной клеткой. Словно у пожеванного собакой пластмассового пупса.   
– Тут много свидетелей, сэр, – что-то изучая в своем блокноте, негромко вставил подошедший Кент. – Они все утверждают, что Сара была на носу баржи, одна. Марк был на корме. Потом она внезапно оступилась и рухнула в воду между баржей и краем канала. Он бросился ее вытаскивать. И их раздавило о стену. Обоих. Тут часто катера проходят, баржи на волнах поднимаются и опускаются… – умолкнув, Кент оторвался от записей и взглянул на Джо, ожидая его решения.  
– Можно было и не приезжать, – проворчал Майзл.   
– Зато закат красивый, – пожала плечами Райли.  
На оранжевом небе черные силуэты домов казались вырезанными из картона.  
– Сараи принадлежали им? – кивнул Джо в сторону берега.   
– Ближайший.   
– Райли, Манселл – осмотрите баржу. Майлз, Кент, нужно проверить сарай, – распорядился Джо, старательно гоня прочь мысль о том, что все это – чтобы не оставаться рядом с Ллевеллин и утопленниками. Не слушать, как с тел стекает вода под ее размеренный комментарий...   
– Ты уверен, что хочешь туда лезть? – с преувеличенным вниманием изучая другую сторону канала, тихо поинтересовался Майлз. Единственный, кто был в курсе его… сложных отношений с водой и мертвецами.   
– Уверен.   
  
Сараи когда-то служили лодочными ангарами, но было это, видимо, очень давно. С тех пор металлическая крыша проржавела, в стенах тут и там зияли дыры от сгнивших досок. Настил под ногами ходил ходуном, под ним хлюпала вода. Бастионы из разнообразного железного и деревянного хлама разве что не валились на голову. Пахло нагревшимся за день железом, болотом и гнилым деревом.   
По каналу прошел катер, звук мотора гулким эхом отозвался под дырявой кровлей. У входа, зацепившись, загремел чем-то железным Кент, попутно ткнув Джо острым локтем в бок.   
– Кент, не дышите мне в спину.  
Чужое присутствие сзади давило. Вслед за звуком пришла и волна, маслянисто хлюпнув под подгнившими досками.  
– Извините, сэр.   
– Не извиняйтесь, а просто отойдите! – не выдержал Джо.   
Следующая волна мягко облизала полуразрушенный слип и веселой капелью застучала сквозь обломки досок по воде. Совсем как в детстве, когда вытаскивали отца…  
Дыхание перехватило. Рука машинально дернулась к узлу галстука – ослабить и заодно расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.   
Под ногой что-то глухо хрустнуло и провалилось, в глазах поплыло – он на мгновение потерял равновесие. Вслепую взмахнул другой рукой, пытаясь удержаться, остановить падение, за что-то ухватиться…  
Резкая боль привела в чувство.  
Рваный порез – через всю ладонь, от основания большого пальца до мизинца – уже заполнился кровью. Тяжелые капли одна за другой падали на доисторические ржавые железяки и заодно – на рубашку и брюки. А нога застряла в прогнивших досках не хуже, чем в капкане.   
– Давайте руку, сэр! – Рядом, оттеснив Кента, возник Майлз.   
Доски хрустнули еще раз, грязь чавкнула; он снова был свободен, хотя бой со старой рухлядью проиграл вчистую. Впрочем, тут явно никого не было, причем уже давно.   
– Эй, наш добрый доктор! – громко воззвал Майлз к Ллевеллин снаружи.– У нас тут раненый инспектор. Может, для разнообразия поможете живым?   
  
***  
  
Уличные фонари жили своей жизнью. То расплывались подрагивающими шарами сверхновых, то сжимались в режуще-яркие точки. Болела рука, глухо дергало лодыжку, но хуже всего было другое: звук капающей воды до сих пор стоял в ушах.   
Снова.  
Как в детстве, как полгода назад в деле с «ведьмами».  
Попытка сжать пальцы на руле отозвалась вспышкой боли, а тяжелый джип тут же вильнул вбок. «Надо было соглашаться, чтобы отвезли», – мелькнула мысль. Одно хорошо: время уже к полуночи, и на дороге пусто.  
Закрыть машину получилось лишь с четвертого раза: палец упорно промахивался мимо кнопки брелока. Наконец щелкнули замки, моргнули фары, – и в их вспышке краем глаза Джо уловил движение. Сбоку и сзади, под деревьями. Кошка? Тряхнув головой, он вгляделся в густой полумрак через дорогу. Ничего. Движение не повторилось.  
Когда он открывал дверь подъезда, тень на периферии зрения ожила вновь. И замерла, стоило лишь повернуть в ту сторону голову.  
Все же или кошка, или лиса. Мародерствуют в ночи у мусорных баков.  
  
О том, что не стоит мешать антибиотики со спиртным, он прекрасно знал. И послал это знание куда подальше.   
После третьей порции бренди – и намертво закрученных во всей квартире кранов – звук капель в голове немного утих. Невидящим взглядом Джо уставился в чуть подсвеченную фонарями темноту за окном. Та смотрела на него – прямо из-под деревьев, сквозь начинающие желтеть листья. Неотрывно и пристально.   
Прикосновение темноты оказалось шершавым и теплым, как язык суки, что вылизывает новорожденных щенков.   
  
***  
  
– Мы не пожарная служба! И не газовая! Мы – полиция! И стоим тут уже час, потому что вы не можете нормально обесточить дом! – Голос Майлза разносился на всю улицу. Все же есть в мире постоянство. Когда Майлз станет вежлив и благостен, тогда и настанет Апокалипсис. Но не раньше.  
– Утро доброе, джентльмены! Как ваша рука, инспектор? – радушно поинтересовалась доктор Ллевеллин. – Пойдемте, туда уже можно.  
Несмотря на гуляющий сквозняк, в доме все еще пахло газом.   
На вопросительный взгляд Джо доктор лишь сокрушенно покачала головой:  
– Они были мертвы еще до нашего приезда.  
Четыре трупа. Двое взрослых, двое детей. Все умерли прямо в своих кроватях. Во дворе истошно орала, требуя завтрака, вернувшаяся после ночной прогулки кошка – единственный выживший член семьи.   
Несмотря на раннее утро, вокруг дома толпилось с десяток зевак.   
– И не боятся, что тут все взлетит на воздух от малейшей искры, – проворчал вышедший вслед за ним Майлз.  
– Что говорят эксперты? – Джо отчаянно хотелось уйти с высокого крыльца, где он был как на ладони. Привычное в последнее дни ощущение чужого изучающего взгляда усилилось, заставляя вглядываться в каждое лицо за ограждением.  
Кто же? Кто?  
– Молчат, – хмуро буркнул сержант. – Но и умышленного повреждения пока не нашли.  
Отравление газом. Халатность при обращении с газовым оборудованием. Заключение экспертов легло ему на стол уже к вечеру.  
  
  
Элизабет Стаут, Сара и Марк Фергюссон, семья МакМахони… Они не знали друг друга, у них не было общих знакомых. Разный возраст, круг общения и социальное положение. Они и умерли по-разному.  
Поражение электрическим током, утопление, отравление газом.  
Ничего общего?  
Почему же сейчас он сидит в пустом участке, вглядываясь в фотографии с мест происшествий и заключения экспертиз?..  
…А еще на него кто-то смотрит, причем уже довольно долго.  
Джо поднял взгляд от бумаг и встретился глазами с Майлзом, привалившимся плечом к двери его кабинета. Тот не стал ходить вокруг да около:  
– С тобой что-то происходит. – Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. – Что?  
– Осень… – попробовал уйти от ответа Джо. Не принимая дружеский тон разговора с глазу на глаз и отсутствие привычной для обоих субординации.  
– Осень началась всего две недели назад, – отмел его оправдания Майлз. – А когда мы сегодня выходили из их дома… – сержант кивнул на фото с мертвыми супругами МакМахони в кровати. – На улице ты озирался так, словно ждал, что прямо там на тебя набросится какой-то придурок из толпы. Что-то происходит. Я тебя не первый год знаю. Говори.   
Джо молча подтолкнул к нему фотографии.  
– Почему ты считаешь, что они как-то связаны? Именно они? За последние две недели у нас были и другие несчастные случаи, да и мелкая уголовка тоже.   
Тридцать лет службы не спрячешь: Майлз сразу вычленил основное.  
– Район. Первые двое – на канале. Семья – через улицу. От канала там подняться всего ничего.   
– И все? – подозрительно глядя, протянул сержант. – Или есть еще что-то, о чем ты молчишь?   
Майлз слишком хорошо его изучил. Джо глубоко вздохнул, решаясь, и все же сказал главное:   
– Мне вторую неделю кажется, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Началось после той девушки, Элизабет Стаут. Усилилось после вот этого случая,– он взял в руки фотографию утонувшей четы Фергюссон. – Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что мне смотрят в спину. Особенно когда я возвращаюсь домой.  
Все. То, что он так боялся сказать вслух, все же прозвучало.  
Майлз молчал.   
– Ты же сейчас принимаешь антибиотики? – наконец поинтересовался он.   
– Да.  
– А еще какие-то таблетки? Или наоборот, бросил?  
– Майлз! – запротестовал Джо, поняв, куда тот ведет. – Я чист! И антидепрессанты не пил ни до этого, ни сейчас!   
Потянуться к таблеткам – значило признать: «я не справляюсь самостоятельно». И сделать еще один шаг к моменту, когда ОКР окончательно помешает выполнять работу.  
– Хорошо, – пошел на попятную сержант.   
– И есть еще одно… – Джо медленно сортировал по отдельным папкам листы с распечатками показаний. – Парень Элизабет Стаут утверждал, что та что-то заметила. Он слышал ее возглас по телефону. А несколько свидетелей, описывая последние минуты жизни Сары Фергюссон, выразились так: «Она обернулась, словно что-то заметила на берегу». И затем сорвалась в воду.  
– Варианты «кошка, крыса, лиса, ребенок, собака» ты уже не рассматриваешь? – скептически вздернул брови Майлз.  
Джо откинулся на спинку кресла, поднимая руки в символическом признании своего поражения и отсутствии аргументов.  
– Но домой я тебя сегодня провожу, – закончил сержант. – Если у тебя паранойя, это еще не означает, что за тобой не следят.   
  
В квартире все вещи были на своих местах, как и утром.  
Пискнул телефон, извещая о пришедшем сообщении.   
В смс-ке от Майлза было лишь короткое «чисто».  
Тщательно и аккуратно Джо задернул шторы, одна к одной расправляя складки. И столь же методично налил в стакан на три пальца бренди.   
Темнота по-прежнему внимательно и преданно смотрела на него из-под завесы листьев.   
  
***  
  
Утро ничего нового не принесло.   
Может быть, у него обострение, спровоцированное двумя подряд несчастными случаями на воде. Поэтому тревожность, и так высокая от природы, приняла совсем уж зашкаливающий характер. А к ней подтянулись и навязчивые мысли вместе с манией преследования.  
Все возможно.   
Джо с детства привык оценивать свое психическое состояние трезво и методично. И главное – самостоятельно. Привычка, что давно стала второй натурой. С тех пор, как он понял, что в своем стремлении «все должно быть по правилам» несколько… категоричен. И что он вряд ли сможет работать в полиции, даже с протекцией коммандера Андерсона, если у него будет клинически диагностированное психическое отклонение.  
А может, надо взглянуть на происходящее под другим углом или с другой точки…  
  
В архиве у Бакана, как всегда, чах в углу неопознанный цветок, и пахло бумагой и пылью. Говорить о возможном преследовании Джо не стал – хватит с него и Майлза. А вот фотографии погибших выложил.   
– Ты сомневаешься, что это несчастные случаи? – увлеченно пробормотал Эд, разве что не обнюхивая каждое фото. Вот уж кому любая задача – новое приключение. – Экспертиза утверждает обратное.   
– Просто скажи, что ты видишь? – Джо и сам не знал, что же он хочет узнать в архиве. В смысле, от Бакана.   
Тот пожевал губами, погрыз дужку очков, три раза вздохнул и, наконец, выдал:   
– Это нелогично. Нет связи. То, что все случилось в одном районе – не довод. Расстояние между первым и вторым местом происшествия почти километр.   
– Есть последовательность: девушка, пара, семья, – высказал Джо еще одну, только что пришедшую в голову мысль. – Это может что-то означать?  
– По отношению к чему? – Бакан склонил голову к плечу и уставился на Джо с видом дрозда, что, раскрыв клюв, ожидает жирного червяка-идею. – Статистике несчастных случаев или действий гипотетического… – Эд явно хотел сказать «убийцы», но вердикт про «несчастный случай» уж слишком бросался в глаза на каждом из материалов. – …Чего-то?   
– Не занимайся демагогией, Эд, – поморщился Джо.   
Тот обиженно вздохнул с видом «вот вечно так, прибегаете, спешите, требуете… а поговорить?», но ответил:   
– У него просто может быть другая логика. Отличная от нашей. Кардинально другая. Поэтому то, что есть, кажется бессмысленным, так как мы ее не видим.   
– Не человеческая логика, еще скажите, – ворчливо раздалось от дверей.  
– Никогда не стоит отметать даже то, что кажется иррациональным! – горячо запротестовал Эд. Как подозревал Джо, исключительно из духа противоречия при виде Майлза. – И в иррациональном иногда обнаруживается здравое зерно!  
– Тогда у меня плохие новости: вы будете очень долго искать это ваше зерно, – Майлз тоже не стал изменять традиционному ритуалу «кусни Бакана за мягкий бок». И лишь потом развернулся к Джо. – Извините, сэр, но нам надо ехать. Какой-то обдолбанный идиот готовится сигануть с крыши.  
  
Весь путь от архива до стоянки Майлз хмуро молчал. Лишь у машины бросил в сторону:   
– Я заметил, что вы ему принесли…  
Поверх крыши «ровера» Джо взглянул на своего сержанта, ожидая продолжения. И одновременно задаваясь вопросом, далеко ли еще до того предела, когда дружеские чувства вступят в противоречие с «у моего босса едет крыша, и я должен об этом сообщить». Майлз демонстративно смотрел в другую сторону.   
– …но это ваше личное дело, и занимаетесь вы им в ваше личное время.  
– Спасибо, Майлз, – не скрывая облегчения, улыбнулся Джо.   
– Просто разберитесь с этим дерьмом быстрее, сэр.   
  
Прыгун с крыши все же попытался стать птицей – под жестоким приходом от метамфетамина. И спикировал в крепкие объятия врачей. Впрочем, те обещали сообщить, как только «летун» будет готов побеседовать. Сам ли решил полетать или мысль, вместе с халявной дозой, подкинул кто-то еще.   
Не успел Чандлер вернуться в участок, как – на полпути между стоянкой и отделом – раздался звук пришедшего сообщения. Помянув про себя тихо и не зло все наркозависимое население Уайтчепела, Джо потянулся за телефоном.  
 _«Изменение. Изменить свою природу. Я меняюсь. Еретик. Возможно, я еретик. Эволюция. Для выживания вида. Искал образец – похожего, но не меня. Я нашел»._  
Исходящий номер не определялся.   
Джо прочитал сообщение – дважды. Старательно пытаясь не думать о том, что может означать оборот «искал образец» и искренне надеясь, что все это глупая шутка. Розыгрыш. Доктора поделились с «летуном» номером его телефона?  
  
– Майлз, – поманил он сержанта, поднявшись в отдел. – Зайдите ко мне.  
И, как только тот закрыл за собой дверь кабинета, протянул ему телефон.  
– Прочтите.  
– Что? – недоуменно вскинул взгляд Майлз, крутя телефон Джо в руках.  
Экран был пуст. Сообщение исчезло.   
  
Следующее смс пришло через два часа.   
_«Функциональность. Упорядочивание. Саморазвивающаяся вещь. Обратная связь. Между нами есть родство»_  
Его Джо успел сохранить.   
Доктора из больницы, куда он немедленно позвонил, разговаривали с подозрением и разве что не предлагали заехать, чтобы пройти пару тестов. Но заверили, что его номер телефона попасть посторонним в руки никак не мог.   
Третье и четвертое сообщения Джо получил уже вечером. В компании Майлза – «должен же кто-то за тобой присмотреть» – пары стаканов и бутылки виски.   
_«Не могу перестать об этом думать».  
«Повторяю эти мысли снова и снова»._  
  
– На розыгрыш это тянет слабо, – заметил Майлз, баюкая в ладонях стакан с виски. – Да и Кент с Манселлом были со мной, когда вам пришло первое сообщение.  
– Майлз, вы это к чему? – не понял Джо.  
– Ни к чему, неудачно пошутил. Не обращайте внимания. Но выжить человека с работы можно разными способами. И вот таким тоже, вымотав всю душу. Вы точно не наступали никому на хвост в последнее время?  
– Точно.   
– Потому что пока не появится первая угроза, кроме вот этого бессвязного лепета и «мне кажется» – у вас ничего нет. Я имею в виду, для начала официальных мероприятий.  
– Я это знаю, – мрачно пробормотал Джо, массируя виски и глядя на лежащий между ними на столе телефон, как на бомбу. – Я тоже тут работаю.  
В ситуации радовало лишь одно: собственная психика пока – в рамках нормы. Его собственной нормы.  
 _«Хочу увидеть. Необходимо тебя увидеть»_ , – ожил телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении.  
– Соглашайтесь! – резко подался вперед Майлз, чуть не опрокинув виски на брюки.  
 _«Одного. Только ты»_ , – уточнение не заставило себя ждать.  
– Майлз, если вы не заметили, у нас тут монолог, а не диалог.  
– Вот и выведите его на диалог! Только никуда не ходите один.  
– Я пришлю вам смс.  
Джо сам не ожидал от себя такого сарказма.   
  
Возвращаться домой к полуночи стало, похоже, его не самой лучшей привычкой. «Ровер» успокаивающе моргнул фарами и клацнул замками, закрываясь. Джо развернулся от машины к дому – и застыл.  
Что-то было не так.   
Где-то за домом орала кошка. Рядом с мусорным контейнером рвала пакет лиса – блеснули глаза и мелькнул облезлый хвост в отблеске фар проехавшей машины. Еще чуть выше шебуршились и приглушенно курлыкали голуби.  
Обычные звуки ночного Лондона.   
Только вот всю прошлую неделю их не было…  
…И взгляд в спину, ставший почти привычным, исчез.  
  
Очередное сообщение пришло утром: фрагмент самой обычной карты из Гугла. И точка на одном из заброшенных зданий недалеко от канала.  
  
* * *  
Джо колебался.  
Попытаться навязать инициативу? Но связаться с отправителем сообщений он по-прежнему не мог.  
Попробовать действовать официально? Мало данных – это раз. Он опирается на дела, которые уже закрыты и признаны несчастными случаями – это два.  
Отследить номер, откуда пришли сообщения? Силами полиции, но неофициально? Это он попробовал сделать еще с утра.   
Ничего не вышло. Точнее, из бормотания местных спецов он понял процентов десять, которые сводились к неуклюжим «что-то тут странное» и «нам очень жаль».  
Никуда не ходить, пока не придет следующее сообщение или сообщения?   
Смысл? Место встречи ему уже выслали. Кто знает, как поведет себя отправитель сообщений при задержке?  
Майлз принес чертежи заброшенного здания, отмеченного на присланной карте.   
– Старая фабрика. Раньше тут был упаковочный цех и склады. Последние лет двадцать стоят пустые – каждый год говорят, что снесут и построят дома, но все так и остается. Охраны на самой территории нет, но камеры наблюдения вокруг работают. А визуально подходы хорошо просматриваются отсюда, – сержант ткнул карандашом в соседнее здание. – Там я и засяду. Планировку запомнили? Едем?  
  
Во дворе фабрики стояла тишина. Густая и мертвая. С трех сторон щурились провалы давно выбитых окон. Хрустели под ногами обломки кирпича и стекла. Трава и кусты давно проломили асфальт. Джо вспомнил ночные кошачьи вопли и зябко передернул плечами.  
Тишина убеждала вернее всего – его здесь ждут.  
  
Шаги отозвались эхом под высокой крышей. Ворот, как и окон, в старом здании не было уже давно. Кровля еще держалась, хотя разглядеть светлые островки неба между проржавевшими конструкциями не составляло никакого труда.   
Центральная часть было хорошо освещена, а вот боковые стены за последним рядом колонн тонули в густом полумраке, который еще дальше сменялся непроницаемой плотной темнотой.  
Никого живого видно не было. Мертвого, впрочем, тоже.  
Не звука. Даже вездесущие голуби – как вымерли.   
Но тот, кто его позвал, был тут.   
Молчал и выжидал.  
Задавать себе вопрос «боишься ли ты темноты?» - как и разворачиваться и уходить - было уже поздно.   
Вдохнув и выдохнув, Джо медленно, контролируя каждое движение, двинулся вперед – в центр цеха и освещенного пятна.  
Он сейчас – как на ладони.  
Восприятие дробилось, став выборочным и болезненно подробным.  
Приглушенно похрустывает каменный мусор под ногами. Древняя краска лохмотьями облезает с выщербленного бетона конструкций. Он видит, что сейчас грязно-серая – она была когда-то зеленой. Видит каждую выбоину на бетоне и обнажившийся кусок ржавой арматуры.  
На него смотрели, его изучали.  
Ни движения, ни звука – но ощущение чужого взгляда сначала с одной стороны, а потом и с другой было почти физически ощутимым.  
Шаг, еще и еще.  
Он в центре помещения. Все. По виску скользнула капля пота.  
Дальше – чужой ход.  
И он очень надеется, что это будет не рухнувшая на голову балка.  
 _  
«Ты пришел»._  
Нарочито искаженный, дребезжащий голос шел из полумрака за колоннами. Эхо мешало определить точное направление.  
Джо молчал, выжидая.  
 _«Полезный. Кто указал мне путь. Эволюция»._  
Яснее не стало. За колоннами – ни движения. Но слово «эволюция», прозвучавшее вновь, настораживало.  
Не провоцировать, держаться спокойно и доброжелательно. Постараться завязать диалог: полицейские руководства советовали именно это.   
Джо попытался начать с самого простого:   
– Кто ты?  
 _«Неважно, кем я был. Важно, кем я стану. Благодаря тебе. Ты полезный. Ты служишь моим целям»._  
О чем это? «Полезный», «служишь моим целям» – что имеется в виду? Мозг лихорадочно пытался обработать полученную скудную информацию. То, что убийства сочли несчастными случаями? Или – что?   
– Что тебе надо? – Джо не стал гадать и спросил прямо.   
_«Я только за свою сторону. Другая сторона – ничто. Нужно выжить»._  
Второй раз «выжить», как и «эволюция». Странная связка.   
– Для чего тогда все они? Девушка, муж и жена на барже. Семья, которая умерла от отравления газом. Зачем это все?   
Тишина. Словно его собеседник то ли обдумывал, то ли формулировал ответ.   
_«Отработанные варианты. Они были проверены. В них не было необходимого. Необходимого качества. Должны быть убраны из остальной выборки. Исключить погрешность при результате»._  
Пулеметной очередью. Почти без пауз между фразами.   
Тот, с кем он разговаривает, неадекватен – Джо понимал это с самого начала. Но лишь сейчас осознал – насколько.   
И, похоже, Бакан был прав. Насчет другой логики. Только вот Джо отчетливо становилось не по себе… «Необходимое качество». Что это? Что?! И из кого выбирают?  
– Остальной выборки?! Из какой? Кто они? – он шагнул к колоннам.   
_«Все! Все! Оставайся на месте! Не приближайся!»_ – визгливый вопль почти оглушил.  
Оставаться спокойным, хотя бы внешне, становилось все сложнее.   
– Тогда для чего ты меня позвал?   
_«Я вижу яснее. Много вариантов будущего. Будущего, в котором я выживаю и развиваюсь. Эволюционирую. Правильно. В нужном направлении. Благодаря тебе. Я вижу. Вариантов все больше. Их бесконечно много. Но моя цель все дальше. Почему?»_  
Звук снова взлетел почти до визга – и заметался из стороны в сторону.  
 _«Почему? Почему?! Почему?!!»_   
Словно его обладатель не мог устоять на месте.   
_«Это парадокс!»_  
Справа.   
_«У меня не бывает парадоксов!»_  
Уже слева – практически мгновенно.  
Джо пережидал чужую истерику – а это была именно истерика, без вариантов, – одновременно лихорадочно пытаясь как-то систематизировать информацию. Благодаря ему, Джо Чандлеру, кто-то изменился. Ладно. Может быть, он видел кого-то или что-то сказал на месте преступления – и забыл об этом? Предположим.   
Но истерика от многовариантности?   
Почему ему кажется, что он слышит что-то очень знакомое? Узнаваемое…  
Откуда надо посмотреть, чтобы понять эту логику?   
_«Пока ты – единственный. Единственный полезен. Единственный, кто подошел под нужные критерии. Развития. Эволюции. Есть то, чего не было у них. Но я ищу еще. Большая выборка. Будет точнее результат»._  
Джо оцепенел – уже догадавшись, но отказываясь верить…  
Не может быть.   
Критерий. Редкий критерий.   
«Повторяю эти мысли снова и снова», как ему писали…  
 _«Один. Два. Четыре. Мало. Надо сто. Двести. Тысяча. Десять тысяч. Так я найду. Так будет точно»._  
– Стоять! Вы арестованы! – Он бросился вперед. Прямо в темноту за колоннами.   
Пол под ногами дрогнул, словно от взрыва. Звук пришел через секунду.  
Из окон полетели остатки стекол.  
  
Когда наступила, наконец, тишина - стало слышно, как в кармане надрывается телефон.   
За колоннами никого не оказалось.  
Они разговаривали довольно долго. Звук перемещался от одного края помещения до другого. Его собеседник нервничал и не мог устоять на одном месте…   
Следов Джо не нашел.   
Может, их было нереально увидеть на битой облицовочной плитке? Которая толстым слоем покрывала пол у стены и выход на лестницу. Но и звука шагов он тоже не слышал. Хотя за специально усиленным и искаженным голосом можно спрятать и большее, чем звук шагов.  
Майлз… вся надежда на Майлза, на котором было наблюдение за двором. И на камеры вокруг фабрики. Но это потом, все потом.  
Сначала – на место взрыва!  
И не думать о том, что уж кто-кто, а он-то должен был догадаться сразу.   
  
Сержант уже ждал его у машины.   
– Видели что-то? – поинтересовался Джо, разворачиваясь в тесном переулке и лихорадочно выворачивая руль. Майлз только покачал головой.   
  
Ехать оказалось совсем недалеко.   
Бетонная пыль еще не успела осесть. Пахло газом. Один из подъездов многоквартирного дома с социальным жильем выглядел словно сложившийся карточный домик.   
Стояли машины пожарных и «скорой». Какая-то полуодетая женщина рыдала на газоне.  
Так вот почему Джо вчера ночью ничего не почувствовал около своего дома!   
Он был тут – его собеседник. Наблюдатель.  
И родич, как сам заявлял.   
  
Запись разговора Джо дал Майлзу послушать в машине.   
– С этим уже можно что-то делать… – мрачно буркнул сержант. – Но как бы не оказалось слишком поздно.   
Мимо них проехала уже третья машина «скорой»: пострадавших развозили по больницам.   
– Он ищет нужный ему критерий. Среди людей. Редкое качество, – отрешенно пояснил Джо. – И уничтожает всех, у кого его не находит. Потому что они ему не нужны. Они – погрешность. И его поиск расширяется, захватывая все большие группы людей. Для большей точности. Поэтому – сначала девушка, потом пара. Потом семья, сейчас вот – дом.  
Горечь? Злость? Джо не мог сказать точно, что он чувствует.  
Родство. Общий критерий. Навязчивые мысли, от которых не избавиться.   
А если называть все своими именами – один больной ОКР встретил второго. Инспектора.   
Инспектор понял. Только поздно.   
Неужели его рано или поздно ждет такой же финал?   
И его битва с ОКР закончится так же?   
– Он собирается идти дальше? И как? Взлетит на воздух торговый центр или отравится водой весь район? – До оптимистичного взгляда на будущее Майлзу было далеко.   
Впрочем, Джо тоже.   
Пискнул телефон, извещая о новом сообщении.   
_«Должен все обдумать. Будущее ветвисто. Должен обдумать каждый вариант. Если мне помешают, придется начинать сначала»._  
– Возможно, Майлз. А возможно – и нет… – Раз за разом Джо перечитывал сообщение, чтобы убедиться: он не ошибается. – Может быть, все закончится прямо здесь.   
– Решили поиграть в Бэтмена и Супермена? – сержант, как всегда, предполагал худшее.   
– Нет, – невесело усмехнулся Джо. – Я узнал симптомы болезни. И у него она стремительно прогрессирует. Любое действие вызывает навязчивые мысли. Он не может перестать думать об этом. Причем это самовоспроизводящийся процесс: чем чаще повторяешь отдельное действие, тем сильнее обратная связь. Если думать о будущем, то ему придется рассмотреть каждый вариант из бесконечного множества. Обязательно каждый. Это может занять все его время.   
  
Сообщений не было два дня.  
Не было их и через неделю.  
  
Джо вернулся на старую фабрику. За цехом нашелся выход в ливневую сеть – туннель почти в рост человека. Решетка с выхода туда была снята. Загадку, как его собеседник сумел не попасть ни на записи камер, ни на глаза Майлзу, он решил.   
Но больше – никаких следов.   
В сарае Фергюссонов тоже все осталось на своих местах. Даже пятна его крови на железках и старом брезенте.   
Один вопрос не давал покоя.   
Общий критерий.   
На основании чего был сделан такой вывод?   
Кто и как мог понять, что у него ОКР?   
В голове вплыла фраза из какой-то статьи: «Есть мнение, что между ОКР и низким уровнем серотонина в крови есть связь».  
Высохшие пятна крови казались заметно меньше, чем были до этого. А может, он просто плохо запомнил. Да, скорее всего.   
  
Сообщений не было и через месяц.  
И через год.   
  
***  
  
В темноте и тишине полуразрушенного лодочного сарая долго ничего не происходило. Поднималась и опускалась с каждым приливом и отливом вода – как и тысячи лет до этого. Крякали утки. Сквозь остатки того, что когда-то было крышей, проглядывало небо.  
  
...Пока темная и пыльная фигура, почти скрытая полусгнившими досками и обрывками брезента в застаревших бурых пятнах, неожиданно не пришла в движение. Глухой дребезжащий голос надтреснуто произнес: _«Анализ завершен. Приступаю к выполнению»_.


End file.
